Bulan Madu
by L. Ayres
Summary: "Sakura." Wanita itu mendongkak. Tatapan terkejut diperlihatkan oleh kedua matanya. Entah apa yang sedang di lihat Sakura hingga kedatangan Sasuke saja tidak di sadari. "Ahh, Sasuke—kun. Kapan kau masuk?" tanyanya menatap dalam gelap. "Ayo kita bulan madu."


**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Uchiha Sasuke**

 **\- Haruno Sakura**

 **Title : Bulan Madu**

 **Genre : Romance**

* * *

Suasana gelap didapati Sasuke saat langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah ruang. Di atas kasur sana terlihat sesosok wanita yang tengah bersender sambil memainkan _gadget_. Wanita itu begitu serius menatap layar benda tersebut. Sakura selalu saja seperti itu; memainkan _gadget_ di tempat gelap seperti ini. Suatu kebiasaan buruk yang bisa merusak kesehatan mata. Sasuke tak habis pikir padahal wanita itu seorang ninja medis, namun untuk kesehatan dirinya sendiri saja wanita itu tidak peduli. Sasuke mendekat.

"Sakura."

Wanita itu mendongkak. Tatapan terkejut diperlihatkan oleh kedua matanya. Entah apa yang sedang di lihat Sakura hingga kedatangan Sasuke saja tidak di sadari. "Ahh, Sasuke—kun. Kapan kau masuk?" tanyanya menatap dalam gelap.

Sasuke bergeming. Sakura kini kembali sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tanganya. Dia merasa seperti terabaikan.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil bergumam sebagai tanda menanggapi. Dalam beberapa detik Sasuke kembali bergeming dan memaksa Sakura untuk mengabaikan _gadget_ yang kini dipegangnya. "Ada apa?" Dia menghela napas. "Kau terus memanggilku tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan lelaki itu. Sakura hapal, Sasuke tidak akan berbicara terus terang sebelum tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia meletakkan _gadget_ itu di atas kasur.

"Ayo kita bulan madu."

Hening dalam waktu sejenak. Untuk beberapa saat kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun. Sakura tidak menyangka sekaligus tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan mata terpejam. Yah, ini memang begitu mendadak. Tentu saja itu mengejutkan Sakura. "Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kata ku." Dia menjeda.

"Setelah kita menikah, kurasa aku belum benar-benar merasakan bulan madu bersamamu."

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Dia melirik wanita yang sedari tadi masih berhadapan dengan kaca rias di sana. Sejenak, dia memperhatikan. Dari pantulan Sakura di kaca, wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun dengan rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir setengah. Sedikit anak rambut terurai di sisi telinga. Hal itu mengundang senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Dia berjalan menghampiri.

"Sasuke—kun."

Sasuke bergumam menanggapi. Dia menaruh sebelah tangannya yang tersisa di atas pundak Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mengajak Sarada?" Sakura menghela napasnya berat. "Aku sedikit khawatir padanya."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum di belakang dirinya. Bola mata itu beralih pada pantulan diri Sakura di kaca. "Bukannya kau juga mendengarnya tadi malam? Untuk sementara Sarada akan tinggal bersama orangtua-mu. Lagipula orangtua-mu juga rindu padanya."

Lagi, Sakura menghela napasnya. Ini sedikit sulit untuknya. Bukannya dia tidak mau berbulan madu berdua, hanya saja hatinya sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Sarada. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia begitu senang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu dan benar-benar mengajaknya bulan madu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sakura menatap diri di kaca. Dia memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang menjauh untuk mengambil tas yang sudah mereka siapkan pagi buta. Sebenarnya dia sudah menantikan ini sejak lama. Bulan madu berdua tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu mereka. Tapi itu keinginannya dulu; sekarang dia sudah memiliki Sarada. Mana bisa dia menikmati waktu berdua dengan meninggalkan Sarada sendiri? Meskipun anak itu juga menolak diajak; tetap saja terasa berbeda bila tanpanya. Dia menghela napas lagi.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sejenak dia terdiam memperhatikan lelaki itu yang kini tengah memakai sarung tangan hitam. Tangannya reflek bergerak tatkala melihat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan akibat keterbatasannya.

"Pakai syalmu. Cuaca sedikit dingin di luar." Sasuke menyambar syal hijau Sakura yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan cekatan tangannya melingkarkan syal tersebut pada leher Sakura. Namun, dia menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Sakura." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. "Jika kau tidak ingin, kita bisa menundanya sampai Sarada mau ikut." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluknya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia." Hati Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Mata mereka kemudian bertemu setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukan. Hati Sakura kembali bergetar dibuatnya. Bola mata itu terlihat begitu bersinar selama dua hari ini. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana antusiasnya Sasuke mempersiapkan perjalanan mereka. Lalu, Bagaimana bisa dia tega membatalkan rencana ini?

"Tidak perlu Sasuke—kun. Kau memang benar, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura menanggapi dengan gumaman lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat, kebahagiaanku tak akan pernah habis selama kau masih disisiku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke sedikit tertawa menanggapinya. Sakura menatap heran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Mereka bergegas keluar. Namun sebelum itu Sasuke maupun Sakura telah memakai jubah telebih dahulu. Sakura sedikit dikejutkan oleh Sarada saat dia membuka pintu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya ke atas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Sarada.

"Huhh, sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak begitu tertarik. Lagipula, menyelesaikan misi lebih seru." Sarada tersenyum memamerkan dereta giginya dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sarada. Dia menyentuh dahi anak itu yang tertutup ikat kepala. "Mungkin lain waktu kau harus ikut."

Hati Sakura sedikit lega melihat senyum di wajah Sarada. Alih-alih merasa resah Sakura malah tersenyum menanggapinya. Yah, Sarada sudah besar. Tidak seharusnya dia meminta Sarada untuk tetap ikut dengannya. Lagipula; di usianya yang saat ini, menyelesaikan misi bersama tim lebih menyenangkan dari apapun. Sakura mengacak puncak kepala Sarada. "Kalau begitu lakukan misimu dengan baik." Dia menyodorkan jempol kehadapan Sarada. "Baiklah, kami berangkat Sarada."

Sarada tersenyum menatap kedua orangtua-nya yang mulai menjauh. Dia melipat tangan di atas dada. Memang, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang anak dibanding saat melihat orangtua-nya bahagia. "Kau begitu bersemangat mama." Dia tertawa.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan. Hutan serasa begitu dingin saat ini. Namun sama sekali tidak menghentikan niat Sakura dan Sasuke untuk tetap berjalan menyusurinya. Sebenarnya, tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh. Tapi karena mereka berjalan kaki sedari konoha, tiga jam terlewati begitu saja tanpa terasa. Mereka telah melewati sebuah pasar sebelum ini dan Sakura membeli beberapa bahan makanan di sana; saat ini di bawa oleh Sasuke.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan itu?" Sasuke berkomentar saat melihat Sakura yang tengah menghabiskan porsi jumbo es cream. Sakura membelinya di pasar yang mereka lewati tadi. "Cuaca saat ini begitu dingin, tapi kau malah memakan es cream."

Sakura menoleh, "Aku menyukainya. Lagipula bukan aku yang menginginkannya." Dia memperlihatkan perutnya yang membesar pada Sasuke. "Apa kau lupa?"

Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah." Dia menjeda. "Tapi kalau boleh jujur, badanmu terlihat lebih besar saat ini."

"Aku kan sedang hamil. Tentu saja badanku membesar!" Sakura berucap kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak berbobot seperti itu.

"Maksud ku, kau terlihat lebih besar dibanding saat mengandung Sarada waktu itu." Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kali ini dengan mata memicing.

"Apa kau sedang mengataiku gendut saat ini?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Sasuke sedikit berpikir. "Hanya saja, jika diingat-ingat kau juga lebih cantik saat itu." Dia menyeringai.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Dia menelan bulat-bulat es cream yang masih tersisa hingga habis. Memang, Dia pun juga merasa begitu. "Jadi maksudmu sekarang aku jelek?" Sakura mempercepat jalannya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia hanya sedikit bergurau dan tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu. Namun Sakura malah salah mengartikan. Dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. "Ahh, aku selalu saja salah. Sudahlah lupakan."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Dia mengusap permukaan perutnya yang membesar. Meski sudah memakan es cream jumbo dia masih saja merasa lapar. Tentu saja, es cream tidak memberikan rasa kenyang. Pantas saja perutnya masih terasa kosong saat ini. Sakura melirik kantung belanjaan di tangan Sasuke. Dia sedikit berpikir.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura berucap. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu yang kini memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung belanjaan; seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku lapar, aku hanya ingin mengambil tomat. Lagipula kita membeli banyak tadi." Dia berjalan mendahului lagi. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah tomat yang mereka beli di pasar.

"Hei, hei. Pantas saja kau begitu besar."

"YA!"

"Badanmu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari badanku."

"Berhenti berbicara!"

"Jika aku tau kau akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan menikahimu dulu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Sasuke—kun!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Dia begitu suka saat menggoda Sakura seperti ini. Meski Sakura memiliki temperamen yang menakutkan, tetap saja dia sangat suka mengganggunya. Karena dia tau; semarah apapun wanita itu terhadapnya, Sakura tidak akan pernah berkata ataupun melakukan hal yang kasar padanya. Itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin melekat hingga kini. Dia merasa beruntung mendapatkan wanita sebaik dan sesabar Sakura. Jika saja orangtua dan kakaknya masih hidup, mereka pasti akan sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, terutama ibunya.

"Lihatlah wajahmu jadi memerah seperti tomat yang kau makan."

"Hentikan Sasuke—kun!"

.

.

.

Sakura melakukan tour kecil di sebuah rumah sederhana yang Sasuke sewa untuk mereka. Rumah satu lantai ini tidak begitu besar namun juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Sakura begitu mengagumi letak benda-benda dan anterior di rumah ini. Rumah ini dibangun dengan dua kamar yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan toilet; ruang santai untuk sekedar menonton televisi yang bergabung dengan dapur dan juga meja makan; disampingnya terdapat satu kamar mandi; serta ruang baca yang kini dipijaknya. Buku-buku tertata apik disebuah rak yang menjulang tinggi. Apakah pemilik rumah ini gemar membaca? Salah satu buku yang saat ini dipegangnya adalah satu dari sepuluh buku yang masih tersisa hingga masa kini. Dia sudah mencari kemana-mana buku seperti ini, namun tidak pernah dia temukan. Tapi disebuah rumah yang jauh dari permukiman warga buku ini tergeletak begitu saja. Dari tampilannya, sepertinya buku ini belum pernah dibaca sama sekali. Terlihat sekali dari lembar-perlembar yang masih melekat satu sama lain.

Pandangan Sakura teralihkan dengan sebuah kaca di seberang rak buku tersebut. Kaca itu berukuran lebih besar daripada tubuhnya. Di pinggir kaca itu terlilit lampu kelap kelip yang berwarna. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Dia terlihat bersinar saat mengacakan dirinya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat ketika sesuatu mengalir dipikirannya. Senyumnya meluntur.

Apa benar dia sudah tidak cantik lagi? Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar-benar dari hatinya? Wajahnya kini begitu bulat. Kerutan pun terlihat di ujung kedua matanya. Ini benar-benar terlihat buruk. Lihat saja badannya yang melebar dua kali lipat. Berat badannya memang sudah menaik sebelum mengandung. Dan kini semakin menaik dengan drastis semenjak kehamilan ini. Sakura tidak bisa menjaga pola makannya yang terlalu berlebih. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah menikah dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke diam-diam mencari perempuan yang lebih cantik darinya? Yah, lihat saja keadaannya saat ini. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, kan? Dia menghela napas.

Deburan ombak terdengar dari luar sana. Hal itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka akibat hembusan angin. Di hadapannya saat ini terbentang luas lautan yang indah. Ombak bergulung-gulung seperti saling mengejar. Meskipun cuaca sedang dingin saat ini, Sakura enggan beranjak dari sisi jendela itu. Dia hanya merapatkan baju hangat yang dikenakannya dibalik jubah. Sesaat Sakura berpikir. Dia kembali memikirkan tentang Sarada. Anak itu, apa yang Sarada lakukan saat ini? Apakah misinya berjalan dengan lancar? Apakah anak itu sudah makan? Dia begitu khawatir padanya. Karena selama empat belas tahun ini mereka tidak pernah berpisah jauh; pengecualian saat Sarada sedang melaksanakan misi. Sakura menghela napas. Dia mengelus perut buncitnya dibalik jubah saat merasakan sesuatu didaerah sana. Dan lagi, dia menghela napas.

"Aku lapar."

.

.

.

"Sasuke—kun."

Hening. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sakura diabaikan. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di sofa dekat Sasuke yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri. Mata lelaki itu terpejam, namun Sakura tau bahwa lelaki itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Sasuke—kun! Lihat aku."

"..."

"Jangan tidur dulu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"..."

"Aku tau kau itu tidak tidur."

"..."

"Sasuke—kun! Sepertinya Aku akan melahirkan!"

"Apa?"

Sasuke bangun dengan terburu. Lelaki itu bahkan sedikit limbung karena saking cepatnya dia berdiri. Dia menatap heran Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dari pengelihatannya, Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja; hanya wajahnya yang begitu memerah.

"Kau?!"

Tawa Sakura meledak sedetik kemudian. Dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ini memang sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi, sekali-sekali mengerjai suaminya boleh, bukan?

"Hentikan tawamu itu."

"Kau sangat lucu." Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu? Itu tidak lucu." Sasuke kembali duduk dengan sedikit kesal. Sakura dengan perlahan menghentikan tawanya. "Bagaimana kalau benar terjadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Permukiman warga jauh dari sini, apa kau tau itu?" dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Sakura berdiri dan duduk disamping Sasuke. "Makanya kalau aku panggil buka matamu, atau setidaknya menyahut."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Sakura masih memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini membuang muka. Dia tau dia salah. Tapi apa harus Sasuke semarah ini? "Sa—"

"Apa?"

Sakura menunduk. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke berucap lembut; telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Sakura. Dia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat wajah itu. "Hmm? Katakan saja."

"Aku, aku lapar."

"..."

"Aku lapar Sasuke—kun. Aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak juga membuka matamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar ku."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kita baru saja makan tadi." Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa wanita itu lapar lagi; padahal belum satu jam mereka habis makan di sebuah kedai di permukiman warga. Perutnya saja masih terasa begitu penuh. "Apa kau tidak kenyang?"

"Itu kan tadi. Sudah aku bilang aku lapar. Mana bisa aku kenyang kalau aku lapar? Apa kau mau aku mati kelaparan? _Reputasimu_ akan hancur nanti kalau saja penduduk desa tau kalau kau membuat istrimu mati karena kelaparan. Ayolah, Sasuke—kun." rajuk Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak. Dia menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam. Alis Sakura kini tertaut satu sama lain; mata hijaunya terlihat bercahaya di mata Sasuke; hidungnya yang mungil terlihat begitu kecil karena terbalap oleh pipi yang kian berisi; juga bibirnya yang sedikit merona membuat Sasuke tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan indah yang pernah di lihatnya dalam sedekat ini. Enggan semakin terlena dengan wajah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menyambar jubah yang ditaruhnya dipunggung sofa. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia mulai melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Dia menatap Sakura ragu. Takut-takut dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya saat ini. "Tentu saja membeli makanan untukmu. Nanti _reputasiku_ akan hancur kalau penduduk desa tau kau tidak aku beri makan." ulangnya pada ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Tidak usah."

Kali ini Sasuke lah yang menautkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke menatap heran Sakura. Apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh wanita itu? Tadi Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia lapar, tapi saat Sasuke berniat ingin membelikan makanan untuknya, Sakura bilang tidak usah. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood wanita hamil yang secepat itu.

"Bukankah kau lapar?" herannya. Sasuke masih enggan menatap Sakura lama-lama.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin kau yang memasaknya."

Sasuke sedikit tercengang, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memasak untukku."

Sasuke kembali menautkan alisnya. Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan? Memasak untuknya? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia saja tidak bisa memasak; bahkan tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam memasak. Lagipula tangannya hanya satu. Bagaimana bisa dia menyelesaikan masakan itu? "Bicara yang masuk akal Sakura."

Sakura menunduk kecewa. "Bukan aku yang menginginkannya." Dia kembali menatap Sasuke, berharap lelaki itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya. "Sasuke—kun..." Rajuknya lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah membisu; masih belum _meng-iya-kan_ permintaan Sakura. Dia kini malah sibuk memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Dulu saat mengandung Sarada, Sakura tidak seperti ini. Sakura bahkan tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh seperti sekarang. Tapi tidak tau mengapa semenjak kehamilan ini, wanita itu selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Sakura selalu meminta hal yang tidak-tidak, bahkan bisa dibilang hal yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti saat itu; ketika Sakura masih dalam tahap trimester pertama, dia disuruh untuk menggundulkan rambutnya. Sasuke bahkan sampai tidak keluar rumah hampir selama empat bulan hanya untuk menunggu rambutnya tumbuh kembali. Sakura juga pernah menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawanya ke dalam dimensi es seperti saat melawan Kaguya dulu.

— _ **Aku ingin bermain salju Sasuke-kun.**_

Dia teringat dengan kata-kata Sakura saat itu. Memang cuaca di Konoha saat itu sedang begitu panas. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura dengan begitu entengnya berucap seperti itu. Apa wanita itu pikir masuk ke dalam dimensi lain tidak memerlukan cakhra? Cakhranya bahkan terkuras begitu banyak akibat hal tersebut.

Sasuke berdecak. Dia menatap malas Sakura dan meja dapur bergantian. "Kalau bukan karena _dia_ aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bukan seperti itu." kata Sakura kesal. "Berikan cobeknya padaku." dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Lemaskan sedikit tanganmu saat mengulek."

Sasuke hanya pasrah menuruti semua perkataan Sakura. Wanita itu kini terus berceloteh tanpa henti. Yah, kali ini Sakura benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Dia hanya berdiam diri memerhatikan wanita itu.

"Tolong ambilkan jahe yang sudah aku potong di belakangmu." dan lagi, Sasuke hanya menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Kalau seperti ini lebih baik kau saja yang memasak."

Sakura menoleh kilat dengan mata memicing. "Tidak."

Itu membuat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa semua wanita hamil semenyebalkan ini? Apakah harus lelaki yang merasakan ini? Dia berpikir apakah dulu Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya saat ini? Yah, dia berharap semoga saja iya. Karena setidaknya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan ini. Sebab ini begitu sulit. Dia seperti sedang berada dalam situasi membingungkan. Dimana dia ingin melakukan hal ini namun keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi, jauh dari ini semua, dia merasakan sensasi berbeda dalam hatinya. Entah itu apa, yang pasti dia begitu senang melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sakura. Wanita itu, ahh dia bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus memasakkan itu lagi untukku." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa. Satu hal lagi yang menyenangkan baginya; selain Sasuke mengajaknya bulan madu, yaitu betapa menurutnya Sasuke saat ini. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan selama ini bahwa seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke akan luluh padanya. Lelaki itu bahkan hanya diam saja saat dia marahi. Yah, sebenarnya bukan memarahi; lebih tepatnya memberikan masukkan tapi dengan sedikit nada tinggi. Dia tau betul Sasuke tidak bisa memasak, pun dia juga sadar dengan keterbatasan lelaki itu. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke lebih bertanggung jawab atas kehidupannya saat ini. Sudah kodrat lelaki bukan untuk menuruti keinginan istrinya saat sedang hamil? Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Sasuke bergumam. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu dengan saksama.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan tempat seperti ini." Sakura menjeda. "Maksudku, tempat ini begitu bagus. Aku suka."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu."

Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. "aku sangat bahagia." Bahkan kebahagiaan ini melebihi kebahagiaan apapun.

"Kalau begitu aku juga bahagia."

Satu kalimat saja dari Sasuke mampu membuat dunia Sakura seakan berhenti. Lelaki itu mampu membuat dirinya bagai terbang bersama kupu-kupu indah. Kata-kata manis yang terucap itu bahkan membuat dadanya berdebar begitu kencang. Wajahnya serasa memanas; dia menyakini kalau kini wajahnya pasti sangat memerah.

"Kau manis sekali."

Hati Sasuke merasa damai saat ini. Senyuman itu, ahh dia sangat menyukainya. Sakura memang selalu saja bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta di setiap saat. Sakura adalah wanita kedua yang mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, setelah ibunya. Jika dulu wanita itu selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia, kini saatnya dia yang harus membuatnya bahagia. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia akan melakukan itu. Meski sulit sekali pun.

"Kau lebih manis."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yang terus mengembang di wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari mata Sakura. Dalam beberapa detik, dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Sakura. Mencium serta melumat dengan lembut. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dan dia sangat menyukai itu. Perasaan ini semakin membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Sasuke—kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

 _Aku pun sangat mencintaimu._


End file.
